Five Nights Of Terror
by SadEmo
Summary: A new security guard is in and to the animatronics, he's fresh meat.


Five Nights of Terror

I got a job at a new pizza place that opened called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The animatronics were pleasant and cheerful but that would not last for long.

Before I started, my brother started a job at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in California. He started on the fateful year of 1987, a year with a background, a year with a story worth telling. The whole entire story is very complicated in every way possible. Let's start with the animatronics. There is Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, Freddy the bear, and Foxy the fox.

Our story begins with Foxy and the Bite of 87. Five weeks after My brother started, he was happy with the job. Twenty-five dollars per hour, working as a janitor. On his fifth week Foxy was happy. Unlike his other friends he loved the children in the bright shiny light of day on stage, his friends shriveled in the darkness of their lonesome dark hearts. Now you are wondering why and how they have emotions and hearts. Well, they don't, or that is what the manager says. The employees seem to have found a peculiar golden animatronic, yet the manager strangely denied it after we had all seen it. With its black eyes it was yet again packed up.

Anyway back on track, Foxy was a bright animatronic with a great personality who loved children. His friends were the exact opposite in every way. They were cruel, diabolical, creatures with no heart, and they knew that they needed foxy on their side. My brother had just walked into the door when he was sure he saw Freddy take five children and started a game of hide and seek, his way. The children all hid in five different rooms. This may sound like a very fun game, but the thing is, when Freddy, Chica, or Bonnie finds you…..they kill you. Unfortunately, Freddy and his friends found them all and followed the rules of hide and die. My brother tried running to catch them but every time that he caught up with them, Freddy looked straight his way and made a look which meant that Freddy, Freddy wanted to kill him too.

The horror game had ended, and the children dead. Foxy came running down the hall with full force to try to save the children. Quickly, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica grabbed five adults and killed them to make it seem like the adults were killing the children and they were saving them. Foxy was surprisingly converged from the light to the darkness.

My brother had been scarred and tortured for the rest of his life. One day he took the night shift to try to get the extra money, but the next day, instead of coming home, he never came back. We were all sad so in his honor, I took his place in the night shift. A very bad idea I would say. The day I started, I came in around 12:00 in the afternoon. I was bright and ready to work. I got a full tour of the place including a tour of the stage from the bottom to the top. I was horrified by the blood stains scattered along the walls and the ceilings. Dripping, gushing red with a nasty feeling that they knew I was there. They knew that I was next. My blood would soon join their presence. I was crazed with the feeling of death and pain.

I continued through the tour in a daze of cruel torture. As we passed Chica on the stage, my bones were chilled with the feeling that she was watching me. Slowly passing through, we got through the tour. Finally, I had to start working, but the thing is, I was not as ready as I thought I was. They closed me into a small cramped room with two gates on both sides of the room. They left the gates wide open and ran away as fast as they could. Out the front door and into the night, locking the front doors behind them.

The time went by like molasses in flypaper. I patiently waited for some action when all of the sudden, I heard a noise. A noise so high, if it went any higher I would of gone deaf. I anxiously ripped the video surveillance down. To my amazement Foxy was running down the halls like a mad man. Screaming like a banshee "Kill.". I closed the gate with the fear of death coming my way. A heart racing slam on the door made me scream with panic in my voice. I was ready to leave, I was ready to die. Eventually he did manage to go away, but as soon as he did, a static like noise came on. It was from inside of the room. Soon enough it had stopped but a familiar voice came on and started taking.

He was just explaining how that I had limited power due to, budget cuts. I checked the cameras again and sure enough my power was there at 97%, but someone else was there. It was Chica. My heart was panicked with fear yet not as bad as I was when Foxy came. She was in the dining hall staring at me with a stone cold look. I looked for all of the other animatronics. I found Freddy staring at me on stage with not a problem. And I found Foxy lurking around nowhere near me, yet Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a slam on the window showing Chica was near. Bonnie, quicker than a roadrunner on butter, came crashing in. I tried closing the doors with 10% of power left. The door was jammed and I knew I was dead. Suddenly, the strike of 6 o'clock came, and every animatronic shut down. Then they all just mindlessly walked back to their original placings.

As I walked out of the front door it seemed as though a voice was calling my name. A deep voice. I got a glimpse of gold as I walked away.

The manager apologised for the, inconveniences, and told me that they were fixed. That was a promise they never would of, could of of kept.

Yet again, mindlessly, I entered the office. Not too bad the first hours. Now that I knew what was happening, there was always something on my mind to think about. _Was Foxy running to kill me? Was the duo Chica and Bonnie slowly creeping up on me, ready to kill me with one strike of their claws? Was this the night I die?_

These questions circled through my mind over and over again. I checked my cameras over and over again. Mindlessly checking pirate cove over and over again. Not realizing anything I thought to myself that I forgot to check Freddy. A long deep laugh came from the party room meaning Freddy was near. He was in the hallway waiting. Staring at me soullessly with his deep black and blue eyes. I immediately shut the gate and waited. I checked for Freddy on the hall light. Left him there with only 9% left. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, "Ding dong dong ding." 6 o'clock had yet again come. The night shift was a mistake I would never make again.

Suddenly, the manager stopped in front of the door, blocking the only way out. He knew I had seen the terrors of the night. Suddenly, he threw a peculiar bomb. The gas that came out was making me nauseous. I couldn't stand up, I just…

 **...**

My mouth was filled with a toxicating rope. It was burning so bad. My tongue was halfway gone, and my mouth had a nasty burn. I realized that I was inside of the office, tied to a chair, waiting for the night shift to start. At midnight, the rope started to disintegrate until I was free. Free to do nothing but wait for the next six hours, and check the monitors to survive. I had a plan. I first checked the monitors. No one was stirring, yet. I ran toward the gate but it electrocuted me, sending me flying back to my chair. That apparently didn't work. I suddenly found the brace on my neck was the cause of the electrocution. There was no escape.

I couldn't make out what figures lay in the darkness, a fox or a chair, a rabbit or a stage, the black contents in the gloomy air covering the remains of humanity. I check the monitors again, a poster with a golden face that looked like Freddie's on a poster. I shook my head and looked again, still there. I placed the monitor down quietly and checked both windows and gates. Bonnie was in my window so I simply closed that door, I closed my eyes for maybe a minute, when I heard a loud thwomp. I couldn't believe what I had seen. A large golden animatronic slumped down at my feet, no eyes.

I shook my head, hoping this beast would go away. It just soullessly, slumped. All of a sudden I heard the laugh of a disappeared and then his face…CAME.


End file.
